


Explode

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: 64damn Prompts [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo





	Explode

Something was due to explode at some point.

Whitestreak didn’t want to believe what Nightsky had said, but it was true and he had no choice but to accept the inevitable.

He regretted not being there during the fight and the aftermath, if only to lay beside Nightsky one last time; instead he sat in silent vigil at his post as the rain poured in large drops against his form.


End file.
